


Unexpected truths

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Confused and annoyed merlin, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Magic Revealed, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin unknowingly drinks a truth serum, none of them are ready for what comes out of his mouth whilst they wait for it's effects to fade
Series: FebuWhump2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Unexpected truths

Merlin really should know not to drink random things that he finds, especially when he can tell magic is involved. But all of the knights had passed it from one to the other until eventually arthur shoved it in his hands "merlin can drink it" he says in amusement as merlin was forever trying all the weird things that gaius concocted, with a sigh merlin accepted his fate and gulped it down in one swig, realising far too late that there was indeed magic in whatever it was and it had already begun to mix with his own. The Knights were still watching him curiously, though he could see worry growing in both lancelot and Arthur's eyes the longer he kept quiet. 

So with a shrug and a smile he says "i feel great" gods above! It was already affecting him, how in the hell was he supposed to keep his magic a secret if he just randomly blurts things out? He had to figure out a way to get as far away from the knights and king as possible without it seeming suspicious, so faking that he was going to get more water he started to venture away from the group. Though it seemed as if arthur still wasn't sure that his manservant was truely alright "where are you sneaking off too?" He asks, looking as if he was about to stand up and merlins head swam as he tried his hardest to lie "to talk to the dragon" he blurts out and immediately puts a hand over his mouth in shock. 

Mordred's eyes widen as do lancelot's, whilst arthur and the rest of the knights bar gwaine look confused, but thankfully they just roll their eyes and brush it off as if merlin hadn't just said the most treasonous thing in the entire 5 kingdoms. He is quick to rush off into the trees and its then the knights start listening out for the man, as well as reading the small words on the bottle that they had made merlin drink out of. Lancelot is the first to grow concerned "truth serum? What will that do to him?" He asks as he looks towards the trees that their friend had rushed through. 

Gwaine, ever the protective friend stood and went to his horse "I'm not waiting around to find out, im fetching gaius" he says just before he takes off. They hear the distinct sound of someone falling to the ground not that far from them and arthur is on his feet and heading in the direction it had come from instantly, mordred trying and failing to contact merlin and growing more and more concerned by the second "merlin?!" Arthur yells when he finds the man curled up on the ground, gods what the hell did he do to him? Merlin groans quietly as the king gently rests a hand on his shoulder "its affecting my magic" he whispers, only to groan and whisper a few choice words whilst Arthur stares in disbelief. 

It isnt long before they are back at camp and merlin is once again blurting things out "my magic is for you arthur, i swear" he says as now mordred and lancelot had come to sit beside him protectivly "you have magic? Since when?" Arthur asks, more confused and shocked than angry which merlin is glad about, with a long tired sigh merlin starts to explain "i was born with it, mother said i was doing magical things before i could roll over" he looks from arthur to leon, who was watching with a curious but concerned look that only seemed to grow with every word merlin said "im assuming these two already know" arthur says looking slightly resigned. 

Nodding merlin blurted out "Lancelot found out when he fought the Griffin and mordred is the driud boy we saved" at this point lancelot had begun to look increasingly amused whilst mordred had started to grumble through their connection, which was making it increasingly harder to keep a straight face and not look at the man. Arthur looked between the three of them and groaned quietly "i thought i knew everything about you merlin" he grumbled, rolling his eyes before looking at him once more "so talking to a dragon? Want to explain?" He asks and merlin can't help the growing feeling of dread at the king remaining so calm, dispite learning in a very strange manner that his best friend and manservant had magic the entire time that they'd known each other. 

At this point even mordred had turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, though only lancelot knew what he was about to say next "im a dragonlord, the man we met in the forest was my father" he rushes out, watching as every pair of eyes widen before both leon and arthur's expression turns sad at the realisation "you can truly talk to dragons?" Percival asks, sounding awed at the thought and smiles even wider when merlin turns to nod at him "cryptic thing kilgharrah is" he says and its then elyan's eyes light up in wonder "that's what the great dragon's name is?" He asks as once again arthur groans as he realises that merlin had been visiting the dragon whilst iy was in the castle "there's another too!" He blurts out happily, ignoring the way half of them tense up. 

Though they quickly become confused and quickly start to voice it "i saved the egg and hatched it" he says with a soft voice filled with fondness for the tiny dragon that he remembers "she was so small and so bright. I named her aithusa" he adds, his voice turning into a slight growl as his dragonlord powers take over for several seconds "gods i never thought emrys would be a dragonlord as well" mordred mutters, not realising that he had said it loud enough for all to hear. 

Merlin was the one to grumble through the connection at him now, which made the man turn to look at him sheepishly "I'm also emrys, the druids have an entire prophesy how ill help the once and future king bring magic and peace back to Albion" its truly him saying it this time, it seems the truth serum had either run its course or died down enough so that he wouldn't just blurt things out now "who is this king?" Elyan asks curiously as now most of the knights had gone deep into thought or were just looking between mordred and merlin "you're sitting beside him" merlin says, motioning his head towards arthur whos eyes had just become impossibly wider. 

It was merlins turn to smile sheepishly now, just as gwaine and gaius ride into view "still alive then?" The knight jokes as he drops to sit in front of the fire, whilst gaius makes his way over and kneels in front of his ward "so you're saying we have a prophesy about us" arthur finally says, causing gaius to look between them sharply and gwaine to groan knowing that he'd missed something important "pretty much" merlin answers as he gives his mentor a small shrug that causes gaius to roll his eyes before standing once more "the serum is wearing off sire, he'll be fine" he says as he joins gwaine by the fire. It takes over an hour to fill gwaine in on everything, what with him wanting things that had happend before he came to camelot explained from start to finish and with gaius interupting to add his own parts to certain stories, but eventually merlin finished everything on his own accord. 

It didn't take long before some of them were asking to see some magic, merlin making butterflys and dragons appear from thin air. To no ones suprise, gwaine, elyan and mordred all asked to see a dragon with merlin promising that he'd take them with him next time he asked for either of the dragons presence, he could only imagine the chaos it was going to bring. It wasn't until he went off to get more fire wood that he learned that arthur wasn't angry at him and most certainly wasn't planning on killing or banishing him, hell he was brought into a hug "even if it wasn't the way you wanted to tell me, thank you for doing so" the king mutters into his hair, before pulling away and ruffling said hair until it was a complete mess, making the two of them burst into laughter before they made their way back to camp, merlin lighting the way with a familiar ball of light that made arthur pull him into his side with yet another round of thank you's.


End file.
